Henatas Work Out
by moshyman
Summary: Naruto is away for a week... Me and Sasuke had sex every day... It was amazing


This is an anonymous request for Hinata and Sasuke set in the real world. Hope you enjoy any reviews or favorites are greatly appreciated.

My name is Henata. Me and my husband Naruto live in a semi large three bedroom two bath house. We can afford this since he works so hard and is quite the business man. I am more of a stay at home wife and that helps me keep up with the chorse of cleaning and cooking since the place is so big. Every day while Naruto is out my fitness trainer Sasuke comes over for an hour and a half. It helps the time pass and I get a good work out. We start with a good run on the treadmill and some exorcizes for my upper body and we finish with an endurance eerie. I like this one the best since we get a little naughty.

We go to one of the extra rooms and have a little fun for the last forty five minutes. I have some of the best birth control pills you can get and I take them daily since Sasuke is here every day. I have sex with Naruto every once in a while but hes not around much and to be honest Sasuke is much better.

Today Naruto told me he was going on a month long business trip. This was great, Sasuke could stay with me all month. "I'll miss you" I said. "I'll miss you too" he responded. "Love you honey" he exclaimed. "Love you too" I cooed. He packed his bages and left early in the morning. When Sauske came by I told him the good news and he called all his other clients and said he was going on vacation for a month.

The next day Sasuke showed up earlier than usual but we had an interesting day. After some chit chat I led him over to our usual room and started doin a little dance for him. I was giving him little glances, pulling my shirt up just enough then bringing it back down doing the same with my tight shorts. At one point he noticed my little treat. "Whats that?" he asked. I pulled my pants down all the way to reveal the "S" I had shaved my hair into. "That means my pussy only belongs to Sasuke for this month. He smiled "I see well I'd better not disappoint.

I lay down on my back and he trusted his member into me. I moaned as he began pumping in and out of my folds. I groaned as he picked up the pace. I groaned loudly as I felt his shaft sliding past my iner walls. He reached over and started playing with my breasts. He had a wonderful rhythm going but I need more I began yelling "Faster Sasuke Harder!" He moved his hands to my hips and used the leverage to help him slam into me. I was gasping and groaning as waves of pleasure washed over ever part of my body. I started to feel my climax grow ever nearer. I screamed as I clamped down and covered his cock with my juices, pleasure wracking my body.

I felt his member twitch as he readied to cum. He shot his load into me for a few seconds then we were done. We took a break, had some lunch and had a conversation. We had sex two more times today until we went to bed. Over the week wad had many fun times until one close call where Naruto nearly caught us. We were in the middle of our "excersize" when Naruto called. I was on top of Sauske and reached over to answer the call. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey honey its me, hows it going?" he asked. "Its ngh good" I replied trying hard not to groan as Sasuke fucked me from below. "Whats wrong?" he asked. "I'm just doing one of my workouts" I said hoping he'd believe me. "Ok, well don't work yourself to hard, love you" he exclaimed. "Love you too, bye" and I hung up. As I did I couldn't help it anymore I let out a loud moan as my pleasure built.

Later that week we were sitting have dinner but I hadn't touched any of my food. "Whats wrong? You haven't touched your food" Sasuke asked. "I'm on a diet" I answered. "Oh? What kind of diet?" he asked. I smiled "I'm on a S.D. a sperm diet." "Is that so? Well let me help" he got up and pulled his rod out and started to jerk off. soon my food was full of delicious Sasuke sperm. I ate the rest of my food with no trouble. The rest of the month was a blast and I was sad to see it end. Naruto returned home and Sasuke had to go back to being a trainer. I'm sure we'll both remember that month for a long time.


End file.
